Leather Pants Equal Evil
by silvi-hc
Summary: Alternate ending of the scene where Angel talks with Lorne in “Epiphany”. COM [Angel, Lorne]


**Title:** Leather pants equal evil

**Authors:** Silvi

**Fandom:** Ats

**Category:** a completely failed attempt at humour. Ficlett.

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Angel, Lorne

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Joss and ME.

**Feedback:** Yes please!

**Warning:** None

**Spoiler:** Epiphany

**AN:** Some of the lines are borrowed from the very same scene in "Epiphany".

**Distribution:** you want it; take it though I would like to know where it ends up, ok?

* * *

**Summary:** alternate ending of the scene where Angel talks with Lorne in "Epiphany".

* * *

The insistent buzz of the door-bell drove Lorne from a comfortable bed where he had been reading the latest biography of Aretha Franklin. Times like this he regretted that he lived within the club though he surmised that if whom ever really wanted to get in touch with him they would probably bother him at an apartment. So no escape there.

"Hold your horses, I´m coming I´m coming. Geez have some patience..." muttering about the rudeness of some people regarding others need for sleep, thus waking them up at any un-godly time. The fact that he hadn´t been asleep didn´t bother him as he put his yellow robe on and tying it he went around the bar pushing the red button to open the door of the club.

He could hear the footsteps of the visitor coming down the stairs and waited. He wasn´t worried about his safety as the ground was under a protection spell that prevented violence within the clubs walls.

He didn´t let it show on his face but he was quite surprise to see that the figure emerging from the darkness was none other then Angel whom he hadn´t seen for quite some time. Looking him up and down he smirked, amusement in his voice, "I see that the advice about keeping your pants on is a mute in you case, hmm a little bit late, I'd wager."

Angel just looked at him, impassive as ever though there was something flashing within the dark depths of his brown eyes too fast for Lorne to have seen if he had been looking, but as it were he was picking up glasses from behind the counter to prepare them a drink motioning at the same time for Angel to sit down somewhere.

"It´s been a long time cup-cake, no need in asking what you´ve been up to though. The usual?" motioning to the bottle he held in his hand he looked questioning at Angel who nodded. Picking a table not far from the stage Angel took down the chairs that hade been upside-down on the table and sat to wait for Lorne watching him pouring up the drinks for them both. He couldn´t seam to get comfortable as he re-arranged himself on the stool several times before opting resting his forearms on the table cupping the glass that Lorne sat down before him. Taking a sip of the amber-coloured liquid he eyed Lorne as he sat down.

Arranging his robe to his liking Lorne turned his red eyes to Angel and said teasingly but with and edge of seriousness, "I can see you finally reached it. It´s not been a pretty fall has it? You know, between you and me, if it had taken you much longer to hit your bottom, I was gonna kick it."

The furrow between Angel´s brow deepened and Lorne could see him struggling with himself to figure whatever that was bothering him out and a major brood-mode coming in.

Looking down at his hands swirling the liquid around in its glass Angel, confusion evident in his voice said,"I'm still not sure I understand what happened."

Snorting Lorne leaned forward, "Really Angel, what´s not to understand?" chuckling softly and with sparks in his eyes he continued "You really think you´re the first guy who ever turned over, saw what was laying next to him and went geeah?" waving dismissively with his green hand the other firmly holding his drink he said, "You´re not, believe me."

Silence descended over the two and Angel continued to look rather questioning at him.

Rolling his eyes he leaned back again in his chair and looked at the dark vampire, seeing as if he didn´t say anything the dense vampire obviously weren´t going to figure it out. Sighing he once again bent toward him and said all air of joking gone, "It´s called a moment of clarity my lamb, and you just had one. That´s the feeling you´re feeling. You know, where you finally realize where exactly you´ve gotten yourself, how far off you gone. It´s sort of appalling ain´t it? Leaves a bad taste in your mouth, doesn´t it?"

Lorne could see now other then the blank face Angel had sported how a flash of pain went over it as Angel thought of all the events leading up to this moment. Looking lost at Lorne he couldn´t hide the pain in his voice as he stated,"I don´t know how to get back."

Turning his head to the side Lorne said, "But that just the thing, isn´t it? You don´t. You go on to the new place, whatever that is." Waving his hand about he manage to spill some of his drink but he paid no heed to it, though he did check if some had come on his robe. Satisfied that it was as spotless as ever he turned his attention back to Angel´s brooding face.

" I don´t know if I can. It´s hard." Leaning even further forward a strange edge came to Angel´s voice barely perceivable as he tried to implore Lorne to see why, "I´ve done things. Questionable things."

The dark look returned to Angel´s eyes but this time Lorne saw it and it made him a little unsure of himself. Nodding at him he stated, "Yes you have."

Striating himself up he tried to get rid of the dark gleam in those usually fathomless eyes of Angel. It made him wonder if he really knew Angel.

"But...but you didn´t kill those lawyers Angel. Actually they were slated to happen with or without you though the Powers where trying to work it so it would be without you, that´s all. You though, weren´t much help in that department where you now, Sparky." He smiled at Angel taking the edge from his statement.

But instead of getting the dark look away from Angel it increased as did his now agitated state, "I wasn´t much help?! If they wanted me to stay away then why in Hell didn´t they just tell me? I mean it couldn´t have been that difficult."

Humphing Lorne rolled his eyes before meeting Angel´s glare with one of his own, "Would you have listened? Besides, what makes you think they didn´t? Over and over and, as for example, over?" the sarcasm was not lost on Angel and irritated he shot back, "They could have been a little bit more specific."

The dark cloud that was his moods were dangerously close to once again fall on him and Lorne had a feeling that he was slipping away.

Shivering slightly Lorne arched an eyebrow and continued to glare at Angel.

"Urgh, isn´t it just the sort of ´tude that got you where you are now? You know, you´re supposed to get off of the circle you´ve been running around in. I think I´m speaking for everyone when I say that if all you gonna do is to switch back to brood-mode we rather have you evil, then at least, the leather pants." He looked both pointedly and appreciably at Angel´s legs sprawled under the table.

Angel´s face within a blink of an eye went as readable as stone as he looked at him. Bending his head down he shook his head slowly from side to side. He sprawled his finger across the table leaving his glass untouched. Suddenly the frame of Angel´s huge hulk went perfectly still and then Lorne could see his shoulder shake slightly, frowning a little he bent closer to Angel and the frown only increased as he could hear him chuckle softly.

Suddenly Angels head went up making Lorne jerk back in his chair. Lorne had a sudden unnerving feeling and it grew bigger in his stomach, the fact that Angel was now smirking didn´t made him feel any better.

"Uhm Angel..."

He was abruptly cut off by Angel´s hand suddenly lifting in the air, "You know what Lorne? You are absolutely right. I mean no-one wants the old boy to come back, too boring, wouldn´t want you suffer from that, no would we? "

Lorne just watched him dumbfounded, jaw slack as he tried desperately reading the aura around Angel. "Umm..."

"Ummm, what? Cat caught you´re tongue?" the dry tone Angel used sent shivers down Lorne´s spine.

"You know what, green guy, I have to thank you, I was waving back and forth but you made me see the ´light. " chuckling softly to himself Angel got up and went around stopping behind Lorne frozen frame.

Putting his hands on Lorne´s shoulder he continued, "You´ll have to excuse me but I have a surten blond to look up. Knowing her right she's probably caught the same decease as Soul-boy and is brooding about now, seeing as she failed where you obviously didn´t. Man I love to be back!" looking down at the figure sitting before him Angel smirked, "Still no sound from you? Well that's unusual."

Waving a hand about Angel looked around, "You know this place wouldn´t suffer from changing a little, it´s so boring. Aaanyway I got to visit a surten lawyer and teach him what happens when touching something that´s mine." The growl made Lorne shiver. Bending down so his face was flushed against Lorne´s, mouth close to his ear as he increased the pressure in which he was holding the shoulder he whispered "See you around."

Whirling him around Angel smacked a kiss on Lorne´s forehead and turned around walking away. The sounds of a glass shattering against the floor followed him.

Lorne could do nothing as he saw Angel´s retreating back. He noticed the new way in which Angel carried himself, the power and arrogance he was projecting. The arrogance was new the power was not but he had no delusion of who it was that was walking out the door.

Taking big swallow he tried to calm himself, finally shaking his head he stood up glad that his knees didn´t gave out.

"That was not the way it was supposed to go." Looking around he suddenly shook himself out of the shook and ran to his room rapidly changing his cloths.

Running out almost falling flat on his face as he stepped on the broken glass with its spilled contents, he managed to grab a hold of the table though making the glass that was still where Angel had left it top over.

Few seconds later he was out the door with one goal and purpose in his mind, to tell the others that he had fucked up big time and of the disaster that had just taken place. An ominous feeling wrapped around him and he couldn´t shake loose of the sense of doom that hung over him. He had the notion of that things where far from over and that it had become a heck of a lot more complicated. Things had surtenly taken a new turn.

Unfortunately not to where he thought it would go when he first woke up this morning.

Fin.


End file.
